Talent Show
by neo-arach
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a talent show. draco made a bet with herm, if she loses, she has to do the talent show. see a/n inside for more.
1. Annoucment

Talent Show  
Neo_Arach  
  
A/N: It's the sixth year. Harry was put into Slytherin the first year, and Ron, for some odd reason was also put into Slytherin. So Hermione's all by herself with no friends and is Draco, Harry, and Ron's (The Three, kinda like the Golden Trio) enemy.  
  
Chapter One  
Announcement  
  
It was the beginning of the sixth year. It was during the Welcoming Ceremony and everyone was sitting at their own House tables. Hermione, who was usually the lone wolf, sat next to her fellow prefects, Lavender and Ginny. She was eating quietly, listening to her Housemates talk around her. But even with all the chatter, Hermione could still hear the snickers of a certain group of three. During all her years attending Hogwarts, the Three had decided to single her out above all others and pick on her relentlessly. Oh, how she hated those three.  
  
Every girl in Hogwarts would love to have one of the Three even if it were for only one night, ever girl except for Hermione. She wouldn't spend a night with one of them even if her life depended on it. Sure, Harry and Ron seemed nice when she first met them, but after they met Draco, everything changed. But, the past was the past and she would not dwell on it anymore. It would be pointless to. The Grand Hall quieted as the Headmaster, Dumbledore, stood up.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest is off limits to First Years." Of course. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope this year will be grand as we have added a new occasion for all Years to participate. This year, we will hold our First Annual Talent Show. I'm sure you all know what that is. Prefects will escort First Years to their respected dorms. Have a good evening." (A/N: Yeah I know, that was lame, but I wasn't in a very Dumbledory mood)  
  
The food on the plates had disappeared and everyone began to exit the Grand Hall. Hermione, along with Lavender and Ginny escorted the First Years to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. Saying the Gryffindor password, Griffin, they all entered through the potrait. Everyone was settled in and soon fast asleep. Hermione, however, was up in the library. Being a prefect had allowed her to stay up past normal curfew. She was curled up on a couch in the library, reading one of the books she brought with her. After a few hours, she finally closed the book and stretched. She had her first Quidditch match the next day. Hermione was Gryffindor's seeker, and a damn good one to boot. Her skill fell just behind Harry, almost as good as Malfoy, but her speed and agility made up for whatever loss there was.  
  
Hemione quickly left the library and headed to her dorm, the halls were dark and most of the torches were put out. She sped up her pace, the darkness around her was very unnerving. And the fact that she could hear someone following her didn't help. Soon, she had broken into a run, her pursuer giving chase. Hermione saw a figure leap at her from the shadows but her Quidditch reflexs helped her dodge whoever or whatever it was. Turning sharply around a corner, she sped down the hall, Hermione was nearly at the Fat Lady's portrait. It was just around the next corner. She turned but a hand shot out from the shadows, Hermione was about to scream but a pale hand covered her mouth. Laughter rang through the halls. Immediately, she knew who it was. The Three.  
  
The first of the Three turned the corner, she knew who it was by his flaming red hair, Ronald Weasley. He had a smirk plastered on his face and Hermione glared at him. The next followed Ron, his messy black hair and green eyes laughed at her, the famous Harry Potter. The last one, who happened to be holding Hermione, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He turned her around to face him, Draco wore his famous Malfoy smirk and Hermione wanted nothing more than to smack it off. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, and his white-blonde hair was, as usual, slicked back. All three boys were more than two inches taller than Hermione, who stood at 5'8 1/3". Ron, the tallest, was 6'3" and Harry and Draco were both 6'2".  
  
"Look at what we have here," Ron laughed coldly as he stood next to Draco, "what's a mudblood like you doing roaming these hall at this time of night?"  
  
"I'm so touched by your concern, really, I am," Hermione spat as she stomped on his toes.  
  
"Fuck!" He cursed and slapped her, "Stupid mudblood bitch!!"  
  
"Now that's now way to treat a lady," Harry smirked, "but of course you're not are you? Just a slimey mudblood."  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know how to treat a lady anyway, Wonder Boy," she glared.  
  
"Such hostility," Draco spoke up, "that's no way to talk to your superiors, freakshow."  
  
"Look who's talking, fruitcake," Hermione kicked him in the spot. He fell over groaning. She was about to make a run for it but Harry grabbed her wrist. Draco recovered and slapped her hard.  
  
"Worthless mudblood whore," he slapped her again. "You're no good for anything except your amazing ability to show off how smart you are." Another slap.  
  
"If you were in the talent show, the only thing you would be able to do is show one way to study," Ron laughed.  
  
"Why don't we put her in the talent show," Harry suggested deviously, "just think, bookworm here sitting in front of the whole school with no talent to show. She'd probably just whip out a book and start reading."  
  
"There's not a fucking thing you can do to get me to do that talent show," Hermione glared.  
  
"Oh?" Draco raised an eyebrow, a plan forming in his mind, "How about a bet? If you lose the Quidditch match tommorow, you have to do the talent show."  
  
"Ha! That's your bet? Fine, but if I win, you have to do the talent show," she smirked, "Ravenclaw will be easy to beat." The two shook on it and went their seperate ways. 


	2. Switching of Seekers

disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: remember, Harry and Ron are in Slytherin!!!!! just for the people who were confused.  
  
Talent Show  
Neo_Arach  
  
Chapter Two  
Switching of Seekers  
  
Hermione woke just as the sun had come up, she took a hot shower in the prefect bathroom. She stood in front of a full length mirror clad only in a towel. Hermione knew she had a killer body but chose to not flaunt it around everywhere like most girls do. Sighing, she slipped into her school uniform, slipped on her robe, and brushed her nearly straight hair. It was still wavy at the ends though.  
  
Today she had her first Quidditch Match of the year, A match that I am going to win, mind you, she thought. And she was going to win that bet. No way in the seven hells was she going to participate in that talent show. It was true what the Three had said, she had no talent that could be performed on a stage, well, at least none that she knew about. Hermione had never sang or danced, ever. Not even in muggle school with the other kids. Except that belly dancing class her mother made her take! It wouldn't matter, she wouldn't lose the bet. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and left the common room.  
  
As she walked down the corridors, she suddenly felt cold. She heard a whisper. Hermione looked around to see who was there, the corridor was completely deserted.  
  
'Hermione.....' a deep, thunderous voice echoed all around Hermione. She spun around, like a lost child.  
  
"Who's there?" Her voice trembled.  
  
'Use it.....use...your power......' it continued, '....awaken it.....fly....' Hermione ran to the Grand Hall. By the time she got to the doors, she decided to ignore what had happened.  
  
At breakfast, Hermione sat with Jeff Preston, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. They discussed the gameplay for the day. While they were talking with their teammates, she could feel three sets of eyes on her. Hermione turned to see the Three sitting at the Slytherin table, grinning at her. They're looking might smug, she glared, something's wrong. Madam Hooch stood up and the Great Hall began to quiet down.  
  
"As you all know, Hogwart's first Quidditch match is today. The two houses, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, will go up against eachother," she said, "Unfortunately..." Hermione groaned, the Three did something, she just knew it. "The Ravenclaw seeker, Candice, will be unable to play for personal reasons. The match would have been canceled. But." Another groan. "The Slytherin Quidditch team had generously lended one out of the two of their own seekers to replace her for one game. So, for tommorow's game, Harry Potter will be Ravenclaw's seeker."  
  
"DAMN IT!!" Hermione said a little too loudly. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her. She blushed and left to go to the library, oblivious to the shadowed figure that followed her. As she walked, she bubbled over with anger.  
  
'Fuck!! Fuck Malfoy! Fuck Weasley! And FUCK POTTER!!!!!' She screamed in her head. 'They're just a bunch of slimey Slytherins! I could care less if they got killed by rabid frogs.' Hermione growled and balled her fists.  
  
'I don't know,' another voice chimed in her head, 'that Malfoy is a whole 'lotta Slytherin, but he's also a whole 'lotta man.'  
  
'What the HELL!?!?'  
  
'What? It's true,' the voice said in a matter-of factly tone.  
  
'Malfoy's also a whole 'lotta JACKASS since he wants to humiliate me in front of the entire school!' Hermione nearly screamed outloud.  
  
'I know, you're right, Malfoy is still King Jackass of Jackass Kingdom,' the voice sighed, 'but still, he's a nicely toned, hot, manly, and sexy Jackass King.'  
  
"What the HELL!!!" Hermione yelled outloud, a couple of second years passing by looked at her strangely. She just ignored them and kept on walking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione stood in the ready room, clad in her Quidditch uniform. Her's was just like all the other Gryffindors', except her tan pants were made from a spandex-type material with two black stripes going down both outer sides of her legs until they were covered up by the knee-high shin gaurds. Her maroon/red shirt was a button up, under it she wore a black, spandex 'strip' that covered her strapless bra, it also secured the bra in place(A/N: Cuz strapless bra's are so friggin annoying!!!!).  
  
The Gryffindor seeker was deep in thought, she had to come up with a strategy to distract Harry from seeing the snitch, or else she would lose the bet. She couldn't let that happen, now could she? Hermione heard the announcer queing the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to begin their lap around the field. Her team would be called out any second! Hermione's mind raced, what was Harry's most obvious weakness? Just like the other two of the Three, it was girls. It was too late to ask the girls in the stands to flaunt themselves at Harry, and he would be too into the game anyway. He would be concentrating on the game and the people in it! Too late, they were being called out. Hermione cursed and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt, revealing the top of her black, spandex strip and some cleavage. It would have to do, besides, Harry would be paying attention to her since she was the Gryffindor seeker.  
  
Outside, the crowd errupted into loud cheers, and boo's from Slytherin. It was their que, Hermione hopped onto her DragonStrike, the newest broom model(better than the Firebolt) and flew out into the Quidditch pitch. As she was making her way around the field, she flew dangerously close to the Slytherin stands. Hermione saw both Draco and Ron's mouths drop, with a satisfied smirk, she continued flying. She stopped in front of Harry who stared at her in shock. Jeff came up beside her and shook the hand of the Ravenclaw Captain, Hermione unwillingly shook Harry's hand, it was a new tradition that had to be upheld before every match. The Seekers and Captains from each team were to shake hands. They seperated as Madam Hooch hovered in the middle, she threw the Quaffle up and blew the whistle.  
  
Ginny, the Gryffindor Chaser(A/N: Is that right? I don't know much about Quidditch.), grabbed the Quaffle and headed toward the Ravenclaw hoop.  
  
"Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle! Uh oh! Waters is coming up on her! Weasley passes the Quaffle to Fig! Fig dodges a Bludger! He passes the Quaffle to McDalton, OH! McDalton is rammed by Jamie Beer. McDalton drops the Quaffle and Beer is diving for it! And...OH!!! Weasley recovers the Quaffle! She's heading towards the hoop....and.....and.....SCORES!!!! TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
Hermione cheered as she soared above the game, keeping an eye out for the Snitch. The game went on like that for 15 minutes. It was 170 to 10, Gryffindor. It was then that a little golden ball caught her eye. She looked over to Harry, fortunately, he still didn't see it. He turned the other way, Hermione dove for the snitch.  
  
"Granger has spotted the Snitch!!" Harry turned to look at Hermione but only saw the back of her broom and her red/maroon cape rustling in the wind.  
  
"Shit." Harry dove after her and saw the Snitch. The Snitch turned and Hermione turned with it, Harry right behind her. It weaved through the stands but the two Seekers kept up. They were now high above the Quidditch pitch and steadily climbing. Hermione extended her hand, the Snitch just centimeters from her grasp. A familiar scream startled Hermione, she looked down and saw Ginny falling from her broom. No one was helping her, they were all in shock. Hermione turned back to the Snitch, she looked at it sadly and turned to dive towards Ginny. Harry smirked and went to grab the Snitch.  
  
Hermione sped straight down, she was free falling faster than usual because of the speed of her DragonStrike. She was a red streak as she passed the Quidditch players. In no time she was nearing Ginny, she stretched out her hand and grabbed Ginny's. Hermione pulled her broom up slowly so she wouldn't hurt Ginny's arm but the ground was coming up extremely fast. She pulled her broom up but gravity was weighing down on it, Hermione was having trouble pulling up. They were almost at ground level. With a loud grunt/roar, Hermione managed to get the nose up, Ginny's feet skimmed the grass and she sighed in relief. Hermione, however, let Ginny go and she tumbled on the grass. Hermione barrel-rolled to the right as a Bludger sped past her. The second bludger missed her head by an inch. The two Bludgers circled around and came after Hermione but she didn't notice.  
  
"Harry Potter has caught the Snitch!! Ravenclaw wins with a lead of ten points!!"  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" She yelled, "It couldn't get any worse than this!" Oh how wrong she was.  
  
"HERMIONE!! WATCH OUT!!!" Jeff shouted from his position, she looked up at him and saw him pointing at something. Hermione looked behind her and gasped, she pulled up in the knick of time.  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER HAS TWO ROUGE BLUDGERS ON HER TAIL!!!" People screamed in the stands. Hermione climbed higher and higher, trying to get away from the Bludgers. One came to attack but she swiftly dodged it, she circled around to look for the second Bludger. She found it all right, it rammed into her right shoulder and she fell back. Hermione felt herself falling, she couldn't scream, her voice wasn't working. She could see the clouds slowly drifting away from her, then the two Bludgers were diving after her. Hermione could faintly hear the crowd screaming, she moved her head to look around. Everyone was upside down. She was now plummiting head first to the ground. Hermione looked at everyone, they were all strickin with horror, yes, even the Three and the rest of the Slytherins. Obviously, they didn't tamper with the Bludgers. Then who......  
  
'Hermione......' It was that voice again! '.....Use it......use.......your....power.'  
  
"I don't get it!!" She yelled in frustration.  
  
'Use......use...your power......' The voice began to get louder, 'Use it! USE IT! Your power, now!! AWAKEN!!!!!!' Hermione screamed, not her usual girl scream, it was a frustrated scream, almost animalistic. She continued to scream and clutch her head, there was an immense throbbing in her head. She felt like she was going to explode. With one last beast-like roar, she emitted a bright light. Her eyes began to glow as she glared at the two Bludgers still diving after her. Hermione held her arms out at them, like a zombie. She growled, like an animal, showing off two vampire- like fangs. Hermione raised her hands so her palms would be facing up toward the Bludgers. She then bent her arms, as if doing a push up, then straightened her arms as she pushed an invisble force upwards. An invisible shock wave rolled away from her and destroyed the Bludgers.  
  
'FLY!!!" Hermione slowly closed her now golden, cat-like eyes and spread her arms out like a bird. Her descent slowed and the ground was just ten feet below her. Hermione gracefully fliped in the air and landed on her feet. The ground around her rippled, as if she were a droplet of water dripping into a puddle of water. Hermione stood up and looked around with her golden eyes, she saw Ginny running over to her. Then a whole 'lotta black..... 


End file.
